The Evil Rises
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: An ancient warrior comes back to fight the Zeo Rangers, and Billy finds out more about himself. AU.
1. Prolouge

_Once a Blue Wolf Warrior defeated the evil brain-taking Frackle. A long time ago Frackle destroyed people, their homes, their families, and almost destroyed the world if it wasn't for the mysterious powers of the great Wolf Warrior._

_Frackle came back again one hundred years later and threatened to destroy the world again and this time he destroyed all of the humans and animals in the world except for one place a small village that the powerful Wolf Warrior protected the last of humanity._

_Frackle attacked the village time and time again letting the villagers get no rest or comfort._

_The Wolf Warrior thought it was time to bring the fight to Frackle. When the Wolf Warrior left to go fight the evil Frackle; Frackle came in and destroyed almost all of the humans except for one female._

_When the Wolf Warrior came back he saw that Frackle had destroyed everything except for one woman that Frackle didn't find. And that woman would become the Wolf Warrior's wife._

_But Frackle quickly heard of the Wolf Warrior having a wife, so he sent out his Brain-Eaters to go kill the Wolf Warrior's wife, but they failed because the brain-eaters couldn't get past the Wolf Warrior._

_Frackle was angered by this and therefore he sent himself to go fight the Wolf Warrior._

_Frackle failed to succeed, but he wasn't destroyed, he went back to his evil empire to recover._

_The Wolf Warrior wanted to go after Frackle, but he knew that Frackle would send some of his Brain-Eaters to go kill his wife so the Wolf Warrior stayed home with his beautiful wife._

_Frackle nor the Wolf Warrior knew that there were other villages that were still around. Frackle quickly found out about the villages and sent out his Brain-Eaters to go kill everyone in the villages._

_But the Wolf Warrior also heard about the villages and stopped the Brain-Eaters from harming the people that lived in the villages._

_The Wolf Warrior soon brought his wife to one of the villages while he went and brought together all of the villages that still had living people._

_Frackle attacked the village that contained nine hundred and forty-two people. The Wolf Warrior saw Frackle coming before Frackle was even close to the village, but the Wolf Warrior knew because the shadow of evil eclipsed the sun and if the Wolf Warrior failed all humanity would be destroyed and the sun would be eclipsed forever._

_When Frackle attacked he also destroyed the Wolf Warrior, but the Wolf Warrior made a master move on Frackle that destroyed him and his empire._

_However the Wolf Warrior was badly injured and couldn't live much longer, but he got to hold his only son before he died. The Wolf Warrior told his wife to keep his powers hidden until the time had come to bring out his powers._

_When the Wolf Warrior's son was named Howl for a Wolf's howl. When Howl grew up Frackle came back to life and set out monsters of evil such as Brain-Eaters and other things that would destroy the humans._

_Howl's mother quickly brought out his father's powers. Howl fought Frackle and his new empire fearlessly._

_Howl's power was not all from his morpher, the almighty God in Heaven gave Howl most of his power and will to destroy the great evil that threatened humanity._

_When Howl destroyed all of Frackle's empire, Frackle had no choice, but to battle Howl himself._

_Frackle and Howl battled each other for three days until Howl finally killed Frackle with one slash to the heart with his golden saber that was blessed._

_Thousands of years later Frackle was awakened once again and that's when he took over a boy named Billy and his body._

_But the good half of Billy broke away from Frackle's evilness and destroyed Frackle where the Power Rangers Zeo failed._

_Many people think that Frackle is just a myth, but Billy knows that Frackle does exist, but Billy does not believe in the myth that he almost destroyed humanity._

_But everyone will soon find out that the legend of Frackle became a myth and a myth cannot be believed, but the world will find out that there is one myth that is true...The Ledged of Frackle._

_And that is where our story begins Frackle will rise one more time and the fate of humanity is at risk of being destroyed for real._

* * *

**E/N: The ultimate battle for humanity will begin in the next chapter!**


	2. Frackle Rises Again

**A/N: This is inspired by all of my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers!**

* * *

Adam looked over at Rocky and Rocky looked over at Tanya; Tanya looked over at Jason; Jason looked over at Tommy and Tommy looked over at Kat.

"What is this thing?" Kat asked as she and the others looked down at a green disk that Billy made.

"It's a disk for when you guys go into battle, it will power up your zords to their max." Billy replied as he wore a shocked expression on his face.

Tommy just laughed, "Yeah, like that little thing would help the Great Tommy in battle! You make me laugh Billy!" Tommy laughed as he looked up at Billy.

"That wasn't very nice." Kat said to Tommy as she gave Tommy a mean look.

"Still, it's the truth and if anyone can't take the truth they should go read a book!" Tommy yelled then he got up and walked over to Zordon. "Zordon, I do not want to use Billy's new thing, I just don't trust it." Tommy glared at Zordon as he looked up at him.

"This is something that you will have to think about by yourself." Zordon replied knowingly.

Tommy just turned around and walked out, "I can't believe Billy would actually give us a disk to take out into battle." Tommy sighed then he teleported out of the Command Center.

"Don't you think Tommy is overreacting a little bit?" Tanya asked as she and other rangers looked at each other.

"Tommy can only trust Billy when he feels like it, but in the mean time we will have to bare with Tommy." Zordon explained to the rangers.

A few hours later at the Youth Center, "Holy cow!" Rocky yelled as he and the other rangers watched Jason do almost do one hundred push-ups.

Tommy just shook his head, "What is the use of just killing yourself to just prove a point that you did one hundred push ups?" Tommy asked as he looked down at Jason with arms crossed.

"Shh!" Kat shooshed as she looked meanly at Tommy with her index finger over her mouth.

Then Adam spoke up, "Um, Tommy could you please try not to be so rude to other people?" Adam asked shyly as he looked at Tommy while standing next to Kat.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Adam and Kat, "Why don't you two go do something important!" Tommy exclaimed then he stormed out of the Youth Center.

"I wonder what is wrong with Tommy?" Adam asked then he and Kat both shrugged at the same time then they went back to watching Jason.

When Jason got done doing his push-ups he had only done ninty-nine before pooping out on the floor, "That was intense guys, if only you guys could've just have been me and saw that pure awesomeness and the power of the push-ups!" Jason exclaimed after they all got their seats at a nearby table.

Then Tommy came back into the Youth Center, "Hey guys." Tommy said sadly as he sat down beside his girlfriend Tanya.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Tanya asked Tommy as she rubbed his back.

Before Tommy could answer Jason's communicator went off! So the Zeo rangers all got up and went over to a deserted part of the Youth Center. "We read you Zordon." Jason said in a low voice into his communicator.

"Come to the Command Center immediently!" Zordon yelled he he hung up.

"Weird." Kat said out the side of her mouth as she looked at Jason's communicator.

Then in flashes of light they all were gone. When they got to the Command Center they saw Alpha running around pressing buttons while Billy was looking at the viewing globe.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Jason asked as he and his fellow team-mates looked up at Zordon.

"Behold the viewing globe!" Zordon yelled.

Then all of the Zeo Rangers turned around to face the viewing globe and they saw a gross monster with bat wings, exposed brain, razor sharp claws, a dark silver face with long fangs that went to the bottom of his chin, and his skin was grey and black!

"Isn't that Frackle?" Adam asked as he looked strangly at the viewing globe.

"Yeah, that is Frackle, but what is he doing back?" Tommy asked as he looked at Billy narrowing his eyes in rage because he hated Billy.

"Why won't you guys morph and fight Frackle already?" Billy asked sharply as he turned around to look at Tommy with an angry expression on his face.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Tommy yelled then he and his team-mates threw their arms around in the air and then their arms finally came together.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" Kat yelled then her suit appeared on her.

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" Tanya yelled then her suit appeared on her.

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" Rocky yelled then his suit appeared on him.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" Adam yelled then his suit appeared on him.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Tommy yelled then his suit appeared on him.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason yelled then his suit appeared on him.

When the Zeo Rangers got down to where Frackle was the monster had already destroyed buildings and burned up houses and left people screaming and burning up on the ground while he just stood over them and laughed evilly.

"HEY! Stop right there!" Tommy yelled as he pointed his index finger at Frackle.

"Wow, isn't it the Mighty Power Rangers Zeo! Pleased to meet you again." Frackle chuckled as he folded his bat wings together behind his back.

Then the Zeo Rangers charged Frackle, but when they got up to Frackle, Frackle had disappeared! "Where is he guys?" Tommy asked as he franticly looked around for Frackle while panting.

Then they heard loud squealing. Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Jason, and Tanya all covered their ears at the high pitched squealing that could bust someone's eardrums'.

"Geez, why doesn't he get any louder?" Adam yelled as he and his team-mates all started to kneel down on the ground and bending over.

"You fools don't know when to back out now do you?" Frackle asked as he pulled Adam up by his neck.

"ADAM!" Kat yelled as she tried to get up, but Frackle shot lasers out of his fingers at her knocking her back to the ground.

Frackle laughed at the Rangers' pettiness, "Wow, you certainly know how to make a monster laugh! I think I don't have to watch your stupid human comedy anymore!" Frackle laughed then he started to squeeze Adam's neck harder and harder.

"Guys...Help..." Adam barely said as he grabbed Frackle's clawed hand with both of his hands.

"Adam, I won't let you die!" Kat exclaimed as she barely got up onto her feet and began to slowly walk over to Frackle and Adam.

Frackle laughed, "You want some more pain? Well here it comes!" Frackle yelled as he pointed all of his fingers on his other hand at her, and then he shot more lasers out of his hand.

Kat quickly pulled up her shield and blocked all of the lasers that Frackle shot at her.

"Aww, you managed to block a couple of lasers! How good of you! Now here's the real challenge!" Frackle yelled then his fingers grew super long and were firecely attacking Kat and even coming back and forth at her and stabbing her!

* * *

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull were at the candy store, "Hey Bulky." Skull said as he chewed his gum loudly in Bulk's ear.

"What is it pinhead?" Bulk asked as he looked meanly at Skull.

"We need to become Power Rangers!" Skull exclaimed as he slowly put his fist up in the air while wearing a determined expression on his face.

Bulk just face-palmed.

* * *

Back at the battle with Frackle; Kat fell on her knees and demorphed bloody as she fell face down on the ground moaning. Frackle just laughed, "She has a lot of fight in her, I'm sure she'll survive." Frackle said then he turned his head to look at Adam.

"KAT!" Adam yelled out in rage as he tried with all of his might to break free from Frackle, but he couldn't.

Frackle hissed, "I see that you like her." Frackle said as he looked away from Adam and over to Kat who was lying on the ground trying to move as much as she could.

Then Tommy leaped up in the air, but he got blasted down by Frackle and his sound wave from his voice. Frackle laughed, "This is entertaining, if you are the one watching this fight!" Frackle exclaimed with an evil laugh.

Then Frackle disappeared with Adam. When Frackle disappeared with Adam the rest of the Zeo Rangers demorphed and went over to Kat to help her.

About a day later Kat was back on her feet again ready to kick butt, "I think I'm ready to take on that low life!" Kat exclaimed as she got this burst of confidence in the Youth Center.

Right after Kat said that Jason's communicator went off, "Looks like you'll get that chance." Jason said as he looked up at Kat from his chair at a table.

Then the rangers went over to the deserted place in the Youth Center again so Jason could answer Zordon, "We read you Zordon." Jason said into his communicator.

"Frackle is back, I would've made Billy make this call to you, but he's putting Tetrahydrozoline Hydrochloride in his eyes." Was all Zordon said.

The rangers nodded to each other along with a shrug at what Zordon said Billy was putting in his eyes then they teleported straight to the battle zone. "We're here to take you down Frackle!" Tommy yelled as he pointed his index finger at Frackle who had just got done tying Adam to a large tree.

"Well, isn't it the Power Idiots themselves wanting to take me on again!" Frackle laughed as he looked at each one of them.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Tommy yelled then he and his team-mates threw their arms around in the air and then their arms finally came together.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" Kat yelled then her suit appeared on her.

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" Tanya yelled then her suit appeared on her.

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" Rocky yelled then his suit appeared on him.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" Adam yelled then his suit appeared on him.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Tommy yelled then his suit appeared on him.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason yelled then his suit appeared on him.

Frackle rolled his eyes with a yawn, "Wow, that took forever; I was beginning to wonder if you morons would ever get done morphing!" Frackle yelled as he pointed his index finger on his right arm at the rangers.

Without saying a word the Zeo Power Rangers charged Frackle.

* * *

**E/N: That was the end of chapter one! Please R&R!**


	3. Wolf Warrior

**A/N: Hello readers, thank you for reviewing! I apologize for making Tommy a bit OOC but that was the only way I could get the story going now that I've got the story going I'm going to bring Tommy back into character.**

* * *

"Oh, so I see you want some more pain and suffering." Frackle chuckled as he watched them coming while holding both of his arms and hands out pointing more towards the ground.

Tommy jumped up in the air and slashed Frackle's right shoulder while coming back down to the ground.

Frackle laughed then he grabbed Tommy by the neck and threw Tommy into a far away tree. "Who else wants their butts kicked?" Frackle asked as he turned around to look at the other rangers that were coming at him.

"Take this!" Rocky yelled as he ran up to Frackle and began punching Frackle's chest at lightning speeds.

"That tickles, you are the first one today that actually made me feel something you've thrown at me, too bad you won't be around to enjoy it!" Frackle exclaimed then he picked Rocky up and threw him back to the ground!

Then Tommy jumped on Frackle's head, "Now I have you!" Tommy yelled as he tried to stab Frackle's brain but he couldn't. "What's going on?" Tommy asked as he looked at his brain that had no damage to it.

Without saying a word Frackle flew up high in the air and turned over dropping Tommy back down to the ground. "Ha, petty rangers." Frackle snickered then he came back down to the ground.

Tommy tried to get back up but he couldn't. Tanya saw her boyfriend on the ground trying to get up so she ran over to him to try to help him, "Tommy! I'm here to help you!" Tanya yelled as she ran over to him and knelt down on both of her knees.

Then Kat and Jason both jumped up in the air and kicked Frackle in the face! "That didn't even tickle!" Frackle yelled then he picked up both Kat and Jason and then he threw them one hundred yards away and they landed on the ground.

"This is going to be the final day of the Power Rangers!" Frackle yelled then he curled his fingers like he was holding a ball and held his right arm and hand out to a tall building and the building just crumbled.

"Not...If...I...Can...Help...It!" Tommy panted as he got up off the ground with some help from his girlfriend Tanya.

Frackle turned to look at Tommy and Tanya, "You can stop me? Ha, that'd be the day that I'd die poser!" Frackle exclaimed then he shot bats at Tommy and Tanya from the palm of his right hand.

Tommy and Tanya both went flying back and then they both hit the ground, "You're going to pay for that! I'm not going to let you destroy the entire world!" Tommy raged then he jumped up in the air and landed right in front of Frackle who was snickering at Tommy.

Tommy kicked Frackle in the face, but Frackle didn't seem to be affected by Tommy's kick. Frackle put his clawed hand up in the air and he drove his hand into the ground splitting the earth.

Tommy fell into the crack in the earth that Frackle made and he landed with a rather loud thud.

"At least I won't be seeing him for a while." Frackle stated then he looked up at Tanya who was getting up off the ground.

"I will kill you for that you demon from Hell!" Tanya yelled then she ran up to Frackle but Frackle just screamed very loudly and that threw Tanya back.

"I've got more important business to attend to." Frackle said then he jumped up in the air and flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile Billy, Alpha, and Zordon were all watching the viewing globe in shock, "How could the rangers get beat like that?" Billy exclaimed as he looked at the viewing globe with his mouth wide open. "It's all my fault!" Billy yelled then he went over to a nearby panel.

"Aie-yi-yi-yi! Billy, don't think that it's all your fault for it." Alpha said trying to comfort Billy while talking.

"Thanks Alpha, but I just blame myself for this, if only I was a ranger again!" Billy exclaimed as he leaned against a nearby control panel.

"Billy, I think it is time I gave this to you." Zordon said as he looked down at Billy.

* * *

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull dressed up in costumes that they just threw together out of old card-board boxes and other junk and old clothes. "Hey Bulky." Skull said as they tried to impress the girls at the Youth Center.

"Yeah pinhead." Bulk replied looked unamused by Skull's stupidity as he flexed a muscle in his arm for the girls who just rolled their eyes.

"Why are we doing this?" Skull asked as he chewed gum in Bulk's ear.

Before Bulk could reply someone walked by and spilled their drink on Bulk.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Skull laughed as he pointed his index finger at Bulk.

Bulk just gave Skull a mean look that made Skull stop laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile Frackle was going to bring down another building, "This is easy, destroying humans and their homes and other buildings is a piece of cake!" Frackle laughed as he began to raise his arm up at the building to destroy it.

Before Frackle could get his arm all the way up he heard a wolf howl then a blue wolf head rammed into Frackle and bit him! "Whoever did that will be punished!" Frackle yelled as he looked around.

"Then you'll have to punish me." A Wolf Warrior said as he walked up behind Frackle.

Frackle quickly turned around and saw the suit that he saw many times right before he died and the suit that brought him down to his last life.

"It can't be!" Frackle said in disbelief as he looked at the Wolf Warrior.

* * *

**E/N: Watch out for the next chapter! And no I haven't forgot about the disk in the previous chapter.**


	4. Frackle Starts to Destroy the World

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please R&R!**

* * *

"Yep, it's me, the Wolf Warrior!" The Wolf Warrior yelled then he curled his hand up into a fist and charged Frackle.

Frackle jumped up in the air and then he came back down behind the Wolf Warrior, "You've lost your edge." Frackle said then he shot lasers from his finger-tips at the Wolf Warrior.

The laser beams hit the Wolf Warrior's back but it didn't seem to harm him, "Thank you for the energy boost!" The Wolf Warrior yelled then he quickly spun around and pulled a lever down on his morpher. "Wolf Beam!" The Wolf Warrior yelled then he shot a blue laser beam at Frackle sending Frackle flying to the ground.

"No one does that to Frackle and gets away with it!" Frackle yelled then he jumped back up and landed right behind The Wolf Warrior again.

"You can't harm me." The Wolf Warrior said then he pulled a dagger out of his suit and threw it at the tree that Adam was tied to freeing Adam!

"NOO!" Frackle yelled then he shot shadow from both of his hands at the Wolf Warrior.

The Wolf Warrior fell down on his knees, "What's happening to me?" The Wolf Warrior asked as he looked at the palm of his right black glove while holding his chest with his left hand.

"You really need to learn when to give up." Frackle said as he pumped more shadow into the Wolf Warrior from behind.

Then a giant laser hit the Frackle sending him flying back ten yards away then the laser drove him into the ground.

"How did you like that Frackle?" Tommy asked as he and his team-mates put down the Zeo cannon that Billy made for them.

Then Frackle faded away. "Hey, what happened to Frackle?" Rocky asked as he pointed at the spot where Frackle once laid on his back.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he's gonna be back though." Tommy said then he and the other Zeo Rangers demorphed.

The Wolf Warrior disappeared in a blinding blue light. "Wait, come back!" Kat yelled as she and other rangers ran up to the spot that the Wolf Warrior was on his knees at.

Tommy looked around, "I have a feeling that Frackle's going to be back soon." Tommy said then he turned around and walked back to the Youth Center with his team-mates.

* * *

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull were on patrol duty on their motorcycle since Lieutenant Stone found them playing around, "Do you know where we're going?" Skull asked Bulk as he turned to the left on the motorcycle.

"Yes I do, pinhead!" Bulk yelled at Skull as he sat in a side-car reading a map that was upside down. "Let's see here, turn left!" Bulk yelled as he looked up at Skull.

"Okay, left!" Skull yelled back then he turned to the right.

"IDIOT!" Bulk yelled as they both went down a hill and toppled over.

* * *

At the Youth Center the rangers were doing their activities; Tommy was punching a punching bag; Jason was lifting weights; Kat and Tanya were sitting at the bar drinking milk-shakes while chatting with each other; while Adam and Rocky were sparing on the Karate mat.

A few minutes later Jason's communicator went off and all of the rangers looked at each other. Without saying a word all of the Zeo rangers went to a deserted part of the Youth Center again.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said into his communicator.

"It's Billy, and Frackle is back and he had destroyed most of the buildings in L.A." Billy replied.

"Okay, we're on it!" Jason replied then he and his team-mates left the Youth Center.

When they were outside they looked around and they saw no one, "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Tommy yelled then he and his team-mates threw their arms around in the air and then their arms finally came together.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" Kat yelled then her suit appeared on her.

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" Tanya yelled then her suit appeared on her.

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" Rocky yelled then his suit appeared on him.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" Adam yelled then his suit appeared on him.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Tommy yelled then his suit appeared on him.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason yelled then his suit appeared on him.

When they got to Frackle they saw that the Wolf Warrior was already there fighting him, "Die Frackle!" The Wolf Warrior yelled as he tried to slash Frackle with his sword, but Frackle caught the Wolf Warrior's sword in his right hand.

Frackle looked at the Wolf Warrior right in the visor on the helmet, "You are going to die!" Frackle yelled then he flipped the Wolf Warrior over his head while still holding onto the sword.

The Wolf Warrior hit the ground with a thud, "Ow, that didn't feel very good." The Wolf Warrior said then he got flipped into a building that had its windows already busted out.

Frackle was beginning to raise his arm to destroy the building when both Kat and Jason jumped up in the air and grabbed both of Frackle's arms.

Jason got Frackle's right arm when Kat got Frackle's left arm, "Ready?" Jason asked as he looked at Kat.

"Ready!" Kat nodded at Jason then they both flipped Frackle onto his back.

"That wasn't very nice." Frackle said as he got back up and then he began to run up to Kat and Jason.


	5. Shadows

**A/N: Well, another chapter! Please R&R! **

* * *

Frackle ran up to Jason and Kat and punched them both in their guts, one fist per gut sending both of them flying back and then they rolled on the ground and then finally stopped, "You know you shouldn't mess with the master." Frackle said as he held out his finger tips and shot lasers at them.

Then Tommy jumped up in the air, but quickly got knocked back down by a Brain-Eater, "What is this thing?" Tommy yelled as he struggled to keep the Brain-Eater from getting on the top of his helmet.

"It's no use! Let it eat your brain, believe me, when you're dead you won't feel any more pain or suffering!" Frackle yelled then he started to laugh.

Tanya ran up to Frackle and started to hit him with her fists, "Aww, that tickles." Frackle said then he grabbed Tanya by the throat and threw her hard into the ground.

"Jason, what are we going to do?" Kat asked Jason as she looked over at him.

"I don't know, but I'll try to stop him!" Jason replied then he jumped up in the air, pulled out his golden staff and hit Frackle's right shoulder, but he didn't take it off Frackle's shoulder.

"Ah yes, the Gold Ranger, I thought you would try to stop me, what I want to know is how do you plan to stop me after what I've done to you all?" Frackle asked as he stared straight ahead.

"I'm going to stop you if it's the last thing I do!" Jason yelled back then he kicked Frackle in the chest.

Jason quickly took his golden staff off of Frackle's shoulder and slashed Frackle's gut with it, "Ha, ha, ha, you actually make me laugh, please, a baby in a stroller is more powerful than you." Frackle said then he turned around shot lasers from his eyes at Jason knocking Jason on his knees, then he fell on the ground flat on his face.

Kat quickly got up, "You monster!" Kat yelled then she jumped up in the air and when she got close enough she back-handed Frackle hard in the face with her shield.

Frackle shook his head in shock then he saw Kat, "You little..." Frackle said then he jumped up in the air and grabbed Kat by the arms trying to fly off with her!

"Don't you dare!" Jason yelled then he jumped up in the air and grabbed Frackle's right wing taking Frackle back down to the ground with him.

"That didn't even tickle!" Frackle yelled as he got back up then shadow began to pour from his body. "All shall bow before me or be destroyed!" Frackle yelled as his also began to glow a very bright red.

* * *

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull were fixing their motorcycle when a bunch of dark clouds came over them, "Hey Bulky, look at the sky!" Skull yelled as he pointed his index finger up at the sky.

"Pinhead, I'm trying to fix this thing here and it is already getting dark!" Bulk replied as he broke the front wheel off of the motorcycle.

Skull just shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile over to the rangers. The Wolf Warrior was fighting again, but none of them could get close enough to touch Frackle without being blasted back by the shadows, "What are we going to do?" Kat asked as she looked over at Jason again.

"I'm not sure we can't even get close to him!" Jason replied as he looked back over at Kat.

"I'll try to zap him with my saber!" The Wolf Warrior exclaimed then he shot lightning out of his saber out at Frackle.

"FOOLS! All of you, my power is too powerful for you Power Pukes! Why don't you all go back home and cry because I've won!" Frackle yelled with a high pitched and very low pitched tone in his voice.


	6. The BrainEaters

**A/N: I apologize for the wait! I've been really busy and haven't had time to write anything, but a couple of humor one-shots! But now I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The Wolf Warrior saw his chance to use the disk that he had made, '_I know what I have to do to stop Frackle._' The Wolf Warrior thought then he put the disk in a slot in his belt. Golden Armor appeared on him along with a golden shield. "You're going down Frackle!" The Wolf Warrior exclaimed as he pointed his index finger at Frackle then the Wolf Warrior began to charge Frackle.

"HA! That'll be the day!" Frackle said as he began laughing while holding his arms down at the ground letting shadows come through his hands.

The Wolf Warrior pulled out a golden saber as he ran up to Frackle. When the Wolf Warrior got up to Frackle he slashed Frackle across the chest many times until Frackle went flying back and into the ground.

"You'll pay for that Wolf Warrior!" Frackle exclaimed as he disappeared, but he wasn't destroyed yet!

The Zeo Rangers ran up to the Wolf Warrior, "Who are you?" Tommy asked as he and his team-mates were now carefully walking up to the Wolf Warrior.

The Wolf Warrior turned around then the disk popped out of his belt and the Wolf Warrior caught it in mid-air, "Hello Tommy, remember you didn't want to use this?" The Wolf Warrior asked as he wiggled the disk in his fingers but quickly stopped.

"Billy? Is that you?" Tommy asked then he and the other Zeo Rangers demorphed and stopped walking up to the Wolf Warrior because they were close enough to the mysterious Wolf Warrior as it is.

The Wolf Warrior demorphed without saying a word or doing anything to reveal that it was Billy Cranston, "Yup Tommy, you guessed it right!" Billy exclaimed with a nod then he looked at his team-mates who were staring at him in shock. "What?" Billy asked as he looked at his friends all line up next to Tommy.

"Billy, you're the Wolf Warrior?" Kat asked as she took a few steps closer to Billy.

"Yes I am, as I already told Tommy." Billy replied as he put his hands on his hips.

"But how?" Tanya asked as she put her hands on her hips and held her head up to the sky thinking.

"I'll tell you all when we get back to the Command Center." Billy replied with a cocky grin then he teleported to the Command Center.

"Let's do it!" Tommy yelled then he and his team-mates teleported to the Command Center.

At the Command Center Billy was telling all of his friends about being the Wolf Warrior, "Zordon told me that I was the descendant of the powerful Wolf Warrior that destroyed Frackle back in the time where there were knights I believe, anyway Zordon then gave me the power after he told me all about how I was the Wolf Warrior's descendant." Billy explained as he stood up in front of Zordon and the rest of his team-mates were in lawn chairs.

"Wow Billy, I am really sorry for ever doubting you." Tommy said as he got up off of his lawn chair and walked over to Billy.

Billy looked at Tommy, "So, you are sorry for ever doubting me? You've doubted me?" Billy asked sounding a bit ticked off by what Tommy said as he wore an angry expression on his face.

Kat got in between them, "Why don't we all go take a walk somewhere?" Kat suggested as she looked at Tommy then she spun around on her heel to look at Billy while holding her hands together.

"Sure." Billy replied as he let out a sigh.

"Sure, why not?" Tommy replied as he held both of his hands out from himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Bulk and Skull were wandering the world, "Bulk, where are we going?" Skull asked out of breath and dragging his feet across the ground.

"We are going to hitch a ride you pinhead!" Bulk yelled as he turned around and got in Skull's face.

"I was just askin' ya moron!" Skull yelled as he chewed gum in Bulk's face.

Bulk shook his head in anger, "Maybe this heat is getting to us." Bulk said with a sigh then he turned around and began walking again to try and find some type of transport.

A couple of minutes later a car came down the road, "Look Skull there's our ride!" Bulk yelled then he and Skull ran in front of the car.

The man in the car barely stopped the car from hitting Bulk and Skull, "What do you two want?" The man asked a bit angered by Bulk and Skull.

"Can we hitch a ride with you?" Bulk asked as he and Skull leaned against the hood of the car.

"NO!" The man yelled then he nudged Bulk and Skull with the car.

Both Bulk and Skull started to run from the car so they wouldn't get hit with it, "Man, I hate people like him!" Skull yelled once he and Bulk got away from the car.

"I do too." Bulk replied then he and Skull sat down on the road taking deep breaths.

* * *

When they were all taking a brief walk they saw the bowling alley was unharmed so they went to it, "This is like the only place that Frackle didn't touch." Kat said as she picked up her bowling ball and walked over to the place were she was going to bowl.

Right before Kat was going to bowl; Kat and her team-mates heard people screaming so they quickly spun around and saw squid-like creatures flying in by busting down the doors. The creatures were black and green and they had tentacles and one yellow eye.

"What are those things?" Tanya asked as she ran behind Tommy.

Billy turned his head to look at Tanya, "They're creatures from Hell, they're the Brain-Eaters." Billy replied to Tanya then he turned his head away from Tanya to look back at the Brain-Eaters.

A Brain-eater was headed right for Jason, but Jason did a tornado kick to kick down the Brain-Eater to the ground, "That thing is slimy!" Jason exclaimed as he looked down at his slime covered shoes.

Another Brain-Eater was headed right for Kat, but Adam jumped in front of Kat trying to protect her against the Brain-Eater, "Adam duck!" Kat yelled as grabbed Adam's right shoulder.

* * *

**E/N: The Zeo Rangers know that Billy is the Wolf Warrior! What'll happen? More in the next chapter!**


End file.
